This invention relates generally to refrigerators, and more particularly, to highside refrigeration component assemblies.
Refrigerators typically include a refrigeration unit including a condenser, a compressor, and an attached evaporator. The compressor and condenser, sometimes referred to as high-side components, are typically located in a machinery compartment formed into a refrigerator cabinet at the bottom and back of the cabinet, sometimes referred to as a doghouse. Especially in larger capacity models, e.g., 16 ft3 or greater, a fan induces a forced draft through the machinery compartment to remove heat from exterior surfaces of the compressor and condenser. See, for example, U.S. Pat No. 4,490,991.
Conventionally, the high-side components are positioned in series within the machinery compartment and occupy space that would more preferably be used as refrigeration compartment storage space. While efforts have been made to reduce the size of machinery compartments with compact combinations of condensers and compressors, restricted access to the machinery compartments and to the high-side components renders periodic service and maintenance of the refrigeration system a daunting task.
In one aspect, a refrigeration unit assembly comprising a slide-out base, a compressor mounted to said base, and a condenser mounted to said base and oriented in a wrap-around relationship with said compressor, and a first side wall depending from said base is provided. The first side wall and the condenser define an enclosure about the compressor.
In another aspect, a high-side refrigeration component assembly is provided. The assembly comprises a slide-out base, a compressor coupled to said base, and a condenser coupled to said base and extending about said compressor so as to encompass said compressor between opposite ends of said condenser. A first side wall depends from said base adjacent one end of said compressor, and said first side wall and said compressor define an enclosure about said compressor.
In an additional aspect, a high-side refrigeration unit assembly is provided. The assembly comprises a base, a compressor mounted to said base, a condenser mounted to said base and extending around a first side of said compressor, a fan mounted on a second side of said compressor, and at least one side wall depending from said base and extending from one end of said condenser toward said fan, said condenser and said side wall enclosing said compressor.
In a further aspect, a high-side refrigeration unit for a refrigerator is provided. The unit comprises a base comprising a floor, a first side wall, and a second side wall. A condenser is mounted to said floor and comprises a first end and a second end, said first end adjacent said first side wall, said second end adjacent said second side wall. A fan is coupled to said base and located between said first and said second side walls in a spaced relationship to said condenser, said first and second side walls, said condenser and said fan, thereby forming an enclosure. A compressor mounted in said enclosure.
In still another aspect, a high-side refrigeration component assembly for a machinery compartment of a refrigerator is provided. The assembly comprises a slide-out base, at least one side wall extending from said base, and a fan element coupled to said base adjacent a first portion of said side wall. A condenser is coupled to said base adjacent a second portion of said side wall, and said side wall, said condenser and said fan element together form a three sided enclosure therebetween. A compressor is coupled to said base and situated within said enclosure.